The present invention relates to a speed limit control system and method for vehicles, and more particularly, to a speed limit control system, which can control both the amount of fuel injection and ignition timing of an engine so as to restrict speed.
A vehicle's top speed or a maximum revolutions per minute (RPM) of an engine is normally limited by a speed limit particular to each country so as to enhance safety and even save lives.
In limiting the speed or RPMs for vehicles for the above reasons, the prior art decelerates the vehicle by diminishing the amount of fuel injection when the speed of the vehicle is over a predetermined speed.
If the vehicle is travelling at a high speed, it is decelerated by diminishing the amount of fuel injection so as to limit overspeeding, and engine power is suddenly diminished so that the engine receives a shock by the abrupt difference in torque.
Accordingly, this sudden change in torque causes problems in that the life of the engine is shortened.